meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazu Vivian
Vivian Zazu(VM027) was born into the Vivian Mob on April 8, 1998. His mother was Sparkle and his father was an unknown roving male. His two litter-mate brothers died in May 1998. Zazu lived in the Vivian mob for a few years and while there often visited the Young Ones. During his first two years of roving, he visited the Young Ones 76 times and successfully mated with several Young Ones females. One successful mating was with Poppy (VYF022) One day he left with ten other Vivian males. The large coalition came across a small group of mostly females that was the Whiskers Mob. Whiskers Holly had died some time ago and Argon and some of his sons had left to find mates just a few weeks before. The Vivian males emigrated into the group easily. Risca was the new dominant female after her aunt Holly. Izit and Basil the oldest of the Vivian males fought for dominance. Izit won through Basil was older. Basil and some of the males began to rove again. Izit and Risca's reign was short and they never produce a litter. Zazu had been making himself at home. He had mated with Risca and her two cousins Wahine and Smithers . Risca lost dominance to Vialli. During this time Zazu had returned from roving and he battled Izit. hH managed to over throw him and making the position of dominant male open but Zazu did not became the dominant male and instead was ousted by Zaphod. Zazu took to roving and he became a famous rover. He left with Govinda and Basil. They teamed up with Pantouffle a young Vivian male. The four males soon came across another group. Lazuli The group was the Lazuli Mob. The dominant pair had died and all the adult males had left to rove. Haslam had taken over as the dominant female. With no adult males two Elveera had joined the Lazuli. The four Vivian males kicked out the two Elveera males and then Haslam was overthrown by Cazanna. Haslam and Bukem were evicted and they teamed up with the two Elveera males and formed the Tottenham Mob. Zazu was seen mating with the dominant female, Cazanna when male dominance was not yet fully established. Basil being the oldest, won the role of dominant male beside Cazanna after competing with Zazu. Zazu kept roving but remained in the Lazuli till 2002. Xhosa Zazu and Govinda joined Kamaswami, Govinda's litter-mate brother and went roving. The males joined three Lazuli females who were evicted by Cazanna on their return. Two wild males had joined the group now called the Xhosa Mob. If not one of the wild males, Zazu origanally took over as the dominant male with one of the Lazuli females, but within days, Govinda ousted him. Their second litter first survived a burrow collapse caused by a Gemsbok, was then abandoned, but finally was taken away by three Xhosa adults who emigrated to form a new group with wild males. Only one female and one male Govinda remained. The female was no longer followed after the male took to roving. Zazu disappeared on April 1, 2003, it is unknown what happen to him. Links Vivian Mob Lazuli Mob Xhosa Mob Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Xhosa meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats